Katie Weldon
KATIE WELDON Katie is Christy's spunky, red headed best friend. She is always eager and cracking jokes, and created the "pals only club" with Sierra Jensen. It is known that Katie fits in well with the guys and is very humurous. Katie gets involved in a relationship with Rick Doyle, but ends up getting married to Eli Lorenzo. Quick Katie facts: Birthdate: Unknown First appearence: A Whisper and a Wish Last appearence: Finally and Forever Hair color: Red Love interests: Eli(fiancé), Rick(ex-boyfriend), Michael(ex-boyfriend), Matt Kingsley, number 14 (Past crush) Friends: Rick, Christy, Todd, Doug, Sierra, Tracy, Heather, Nicole Age: 21 Gender: female Home: Escondido, California Likes: Anything with sugar Dislikes: Eating healthy A Whisper And A Wish We first meet Katie in A Whisper And A Wish, when Christy moves from her home in Wisconsin to Southern California. Katie and Christy instantly bond and become friends at Janelle's sleepover party. Although we don't hear from Katie on Christy's vacation to Palm Springs with Janelle and Brittany, we do know that Christy considered Katie a "new" friend. Island Dreamer Christy admires Katie thoroughly for not complaining when she, Paula and Todd got to go to Mauoi, and she didn't get to come. This demonstrates Katie's understanding personality within her. This is when we first here Katie use the familiar term "God thing". A Heart Full Of Hope '' Katie is the first one to encourage Christy to break up with Rick. This could because she liked Rick and didn't like the idea of Christy and Rick together. However, it could also be because she cared for her best friend and didn't want Christy getting hurt. ''True Friends Christy and Katie go on a sking trip in Hawaii at Lake Tahoe, but while there, the girls get themselves into trouble. When Christy wouldn't speak up, Katie is quick to assume that Christy was a traitor. To save their friendship, Christy sits down and talks with Katie, restores their friendship. At the end of the book, Christy calls Katie a true friend. Starry Night '' Katie suggested that Christy get a job at the pet store since Christy's parents are pressuring her into getting a job. Katie lands a job as an elf at the mall, while Christy works at the petstore, so they get time to catch up on their breaks. However, Christy notices that Rick and Katie are starting to show interest in each other. However, when Rick betrays Katie during the Rose Parade at midnight, she ends their relationship. ''Seventeen Wishes In Book 9, Katie and Rick form a budding relationship in the beginning of the book. He even kisses her one time. However, while at the zoo, Rick totally ignores her and pretends that she doesn't exist. Katie feels betrayed once again by Rick, whom she used to like. A Time To Cherish During this book, it is known that Katie is longing for a boyfriend while she, Christy and a bunch of her other friends spend labor day weekend together. At lunch on their first day of their senior year, Katie meets a certain guy named Michael. Katie starts dating this non-christian foreign exchange student from Ireland, and Christy keeps telling Katie that it's not a good idea to date Michael because he's not a Christian and could draw her away from God.'' ''However, because of her rock hard attitude, Katie disagrees, and keeps dating Michael,'' ''causing a major dent in Christy and Katie's friendship. Christy notices some changes in Katie, like how she is constantly eating healthy, meaning that Michael has become a big influence on her. Sweet Dreams In this book, Katie finally realizes that God is telling her to break up with Michael, and it's not easy'.' However, Christy and Doug are there to comfort and cheer Katie up as she's hurting. In more attempts to cheer her up, Christy and Doug take Katie to DisneyLand, where they hope she'll lighten up. After Doug offers Katie some icecream, she returns to her normal eating habits and self. A Promise Is Forever Katie goes on a four week trip to Europe with Christy, Doug, Todd, Tracy, and a new girl, Sierra Jensen, whom she quickly become friends with. However, Katie and Tracy aren't exactly "getting along" very well. And to make matters worse, things become hard when Christy has to join another team and go to Spain. In this book, Katie creates the figure, "Missionary Woman", Christy's new nickname. Katie also forms "the pals only" club with Sierra Jensen, whom Christy was originally a part of, until she started dating Todd again. The Sierra Jensen series '' Katie is mentioned all throughout the Sierra Jensen series, and is known as a close friend of Sierra. In Only You Sierra, Katie and Sierra share a seat together on the plane coming back from London and talk about their "pals only" club. Also, Katie gives Sierra the idea of making the "friends" sign to help Sierra make new friends at her new school in the book'' In Your Dreams''. ''The Katie Weldon series This series revolves around Katie herself, and currently has four books, Peculiar Treasures, On A Whim, Coming Attractions ''and Finally and Forever''. Peculiar treasures Katie catches the flower boquet at Todd and Christy's wedding, and with that, she gets tossed unexpected changes that keep her off balance. She tries to speed up her relationship with Rick once she starts to like him again, but she realizes that she needs to trust God in all her relationships, even with that of Rick Doyle. Christy and Katie start hanging out more often where Katie gains helpful advice about love. Ontop of this, Katie meets her new friend Nicole while at an RA meeting.She and Rick start to date towards the end of the book after almost an entire year of waiting. On A Whim Katie's dream is finally coming true! She's finally Rick's girlfriend! Katie get's all she's ever wanted-a girl's night out with Christy and an unexpected call from her mother. However, Katie's beloved car Baby Hummer breaks down, leaving her with no form of transportation. On top of all this, Katie gets to view the universe in a whole new way while watching a meteor shower under the stars with Eli when she's invited to watch a meteor shower. Feeling in a good mood, Katie starts a fund-raising campaign for clean water for Eli's home country, Africa. With Rick caught up in the future, how will Katie find her way through her ups and downs of her final year of college with no money, no transportation, no free time in her hands, and no idea what God is up to in her life? Coming Attractions As college graduation approaches for Katie, she wonders when Rick will propose. Though she wants that more than anything, she can't help but think about Eli, who's always supportive and there for her whenever she needs him. Debating over guys leaves Katie going crazy, making her ponder on whether she's ready to commit to any guy yet. She realizes that God wants her to fully commit to Him first before commiting to a man. After rejecting a chance to go to Africa with Eli, she soon realizes that she and Rick weren't meant to be. After Katie realizes her mistake with rejeceting Eli, she books the first flight to Africa. There, she knew. Eli was the one God wanted her to be with.